I Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: The moment Jasper met Alice changed his life forever. In a vampire's life, things are never certain.. But what is certain is true love. Love that only the ones who share it, can truly understand..
1. Chapter 1

**_So I had this other story/song fic using the song lyrics from Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. And I accidentally deleted it so this is a more indepth newer version of the story. I hope you guys like it and please review.. ENJOY!!! :)_**

* * *

He broke through the trees, his red eyes flashing around the street. Quickly composing himself, he glided onto the sidewalk. His hands slid into his pockets, his index finger piercing the hole inside. He smirked down at his sloppy attire; a simple grey sweater, slacks caked with mud from the shin down, and dirty leather shoes. It was no wonder the humans around him stared. He strode through the streets, his eyes flickering lazily over the faces of the people passing by. He stopped, his eyes turning up to the darkening sky. It was going to rain.

He smiled as his prediction came true, light drops of water pattering down on his face and shoulders. The humans around him scurried away, their hands shielding themselves from the cool rain. He walked casually down the street, the rain meaning nothing to his vampire body. He sighed, the scents of the city around him wafting up his nose. He passed several buildings, his eyes dancing over the signs in their windows.

He crossed the street, stopping in front of an unremarkable diner. He tried to move, but couldn't. It was as if an invisible wire was holding him to this spot in the sidewalk. What was this? Why could he not move? He looked up at the rain streaked glass of the diner.

It was just an ordinary diner, he had seen many of them in his travels. Booths lined the walls inside, a long bar with several stools stood in front of a open window facing the kitchen. Nothing remarkable here. Yet for some reason he was drawn closer, his feet moving slowly toward the door. He raised his hand, curling it around the metal bar as he glanced up. Rain fell from the gutter above, dropping onto his hair. It streaked down his blond strands, falling lightly onto his long eye lashes.

He pushed the door open, a thousand scents wafting over him. Coffee grounds, grease, soap, charcoal, beef, fried corn. His eyes trailed around the room at the humans as their scents reached him. Perfume, hair spray, sweat, cologne, fabric softener, talcum powder. The most overwhelming scent of them all was the one most familiar to him. Blood.

He drifted toward a booth far from the questioning eyes of the humans, sliding smoothly into it. Placing his hands on the table, he contemplated his reasons for being here.

He was a monster, if his blood red eyes and chalky skin were any indication. He fed on humans, and here he was sitting in a cramped diner filled with them. It was suicide. For them anyway. They were not aware of how very close they were to a monster. How each twitter of their hearts intensified his thirst. Each pulse echoed in his ears, a siren call drawing him toward their fragile veins.

He sucked in a deep breath, locking his nostrils shut. He had enough self control for this. He could manage sitting here without an outburst. Yet he still didn't understand what it was drew him here. He jumped as a stool squeaked, his gaze shooting up toward the sound. His eyes flickered over a girl with short dark hair as she flitted toward him.

Her movements, they were far too graceful to be human. Too perfect. Her small feet danced so fluidly across the tile, one falling in front of the other soundlessly as she walked. And her body, it was petite, yet when she walked she looked as if her legs were as long as tree trunks. Her hips swayed back and forth seductively, throwing her hoop skirt into the air lightly. His eyes darted up her small waist, over her chest to her slender face. It was too perfect, too angelic to be real. High, defined cheek bones balanced a pair of golden eyes. Long black lashes extended from her eyelids as she bat them playfully.

He let his mouth fall open, the scents of the air washing into his throat. He tasted everything, but more strongly than even the blood, he tasted her scent. Too pure, too clean to be human. It settled in his throat, quelling the flames that were about to spring up.

The girl stopped, her smile pleasant as she looked down at him. He kept his eyes away, focusing on anything but her perfect face. She cleared her throat, turning his attention back to her.

"You've kept me waiting a long time". She whispered, her smile growing. Her tiny pink lips parted, revealing a set of pristine white teeth.

He tensed, his throat clenched tightly closed. Shaking his head, he smiled hesitantly back at her. "I'm sorry ma'am". He muttered as she grinned even wider.

For the first time in hundreds of years, he felt warm. His entire body was enveloped in warmth and security. It pushed away the darkness in his dead heart, replacing it with a blinding, comforting light. What was this? He looked over the girl as she watched him silently. He could now name what this was. Happiness.

He rarely felt it during his entire existence as a vampire, so rarely, he almost didn't recognize it. It was pure, mixed with something else he could not name.

She extended her hand toward him, her eyes turned down at him expectantly.

He knew what was mixed with the happiness, it was hope. Anxiousness came next, then was taken over by excitement. He glanced up at the girl, taking her small hand tightly in his own. Love, passion, contentment flowed over him. He glanced at her with eyebrows raised as she nodded toward the door.

He lifted from the chair, his hand still enclosed around hers. The wire that pulled him into the diner was now coiled tightly around him, binding him to this nameless girl. What a curious thing this was.

They walked toward the door, Jasper stepping in front of her to hold it open. She smiled up at him, love and appreciation flowing from her freely. They stepped out into the street, the girl releasing his hand suddenly. She grinned back at him as she folded her hands behind her back.

"Excuse me". he whispered as she nodded quickly. "Do I know you"? He said pushing his hands into his pockets.

"No. But I know you". She whispered, her eyes turning away for a moment. "My name is Alice". She said cheerfully looking up at him.

"My name is Jas-" He began as she interjected.

"Jasper Witlock." She beamed as his eyebrows raised. She clamped her mouth shut suddenly. "I know this won't make any sense but.. I kinda.. Saw us meeting today". She said looking up at him hopefully.

"You did"? He said looking around the empty streets.

"Well". Alice paused, taking a deep breath. "I know what you are.. And I am the same. A vampire". she said with a sheepish smile.

"I could tell". He smirked as she nodded.

"I figured you would.." She bit her lower lip. Excitement, anxiousness, happiness, all swirled around Jasper, enclosing him completely.

"How did you know about today"? He said looking down at her as she bounced slightly.

She laughed, her laugh radiating through him powerfully. What was with this girl? Why was her emotions affecting him so much? Was she the reason he was drawn into the diner? After all, he was usually drawn toward positivity as there was so few of it with Maria, but something else kept him with her. What was that?

"This is going to sound strange. Even for our kind but.. I can see the future". She said grinning up at him. Her emotions craved acceptance, empathy, love. He smiled down at her warmly.

"I suppose that is a little strange". He muttered as she grinned. "But you seem harmless enough".

An overwhelming wave of happiness crashed over him as she smiled. She took his arm hesitantly in her hands, her eyes darting up to his face.

"Do you think I could explain"? She whispered as he remained silent.

He felt her emotions stabbing at him. Longing, desperation, hopefulness.. Smiling weakly, he nodded. "Sure." He said as she grinned again, the warmth wrapping around his dormant heart.

"Come on." She said breaking into a sprint toward the trees. Jasper smirked, darting to her side effortlessly.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

They stopped in a clearing far from the town, Alice sitting on a boulder opposite of Jasper. He leaned his arms on his knees, watching her thoughtfully as she organized her thoughts.

"This is going to sound strange but, bear with me". She giggled, Jasper smiling warmly at her. The gesture felt strange to him, he had never smiled so much in one day.

"When I first became a vampire, I awoke alone. I didn't know what was happening or what I was turning into.." Her voice trailed away, her emotions sinking into depression.

Jasper felt her sadness as if it were his own. He smiled encouragingly for her to continue, as he did, he pushed a wave of calm onto her. She smiled appreciatively.

"I just saw things, visions. I didn't understand them at all." She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked away. "I saw you." She blurted out as he frowned.

"Me?" He repeated as she nodded sharply. "How could that be"?

"I don't know. But I kept seeing your face. After a while, I realized I must be meant to meet you. So the more I sought you out, the more visions I had of you." She smiled shyly. "I didn't even learn your name for the longest time. But someone else called you Jasper, so I assumed that was your name. And so I thought about how I wanted to meet you, and I had a vision about today. I saw you coming into the diner and I waited all morning".

Jasper smiled weakly. "I am sorry I kept you waiting."

Alice laughed, her sorrow and anxiety melting away instantly. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is the next decision you make now". She smiled as his eyebrows raised. "I saw you.. But I also saw others. This coven, they call themselves 'The Cullens'. They're like us but don't kill humans".

Jasper took a sharp intake of breath. "That cannot be possible." He muttered darkly. "How else would they live"?

"They kill animals". Alice said gliding to her feet. "When I saw them, I saw that we were supposed to be with them. But to be with them you'd need to swear to not kill humans". She looked into his eyes. Sighing, she spoke softly. "I saw that.. That you don't like killing. That it makes you upset". She looked toward him as he remained silent. "If you want.. You can.. Can come with me, and we can go to them.. You won't ever have to feel guilty again". She smiled at him hopefully as he stared at the ground.

A life without grief, without regret, it seemed too good to be true. His life was so filled with disappointment, what difference would living with this coven make? Why hope for something that he could never have? As he tried to find every reason not to accept her invitation, every cell and fiber in his body screamed 'Yes'. This is what he needed. He needed to be free of killing innocent victims. To not feel their pain or fear or desperation at he drained them dry. He needed this. And this girl, Alice, might be able to give him that life he wanted, if he could find the courage to give her a answer.

He rose to his feet, his chest rising and falling slowly. Finally, he spoke. "Yes. I will go with you. We will seek them out together". he whispered, turning his eyes toward her.

He watched her grin widely, her small body rushing into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly as her head thudded agaisnt his pecs. "Oh Jasper! That is so great!" She squeaked, jumping up and down excitedly.

Electricity shocked him the moment they touched, awakening dead muscles in his body. His nerves screamed with pleasure as her small body molded into his frame. Staring down at her, he smiled, his hand touching cautiously against her back.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

* * *

They began their journey together from that moment forward, going on the guidance of Alice's visions. As they walked through the forests and on the dirt roads, Alice talked excitedly about her visions for their 'new life'.

Jasper listened politely, his eyes taking in every minute feature of her face.

He felt himself smiling more often, the gesture becoming less strange to him. Alice brought such a warmth to him, her emotions a calm sea of happiness and love.

It was strange to feel so strongly for someone he barely knew. He found himself craving her smiles and laughs, though he couldn't figure out why. The effect she had on his emotions were one thing, but the effect she had on his body was something else entirely.

She touched him hesitantly, unsure of what his reaction would be. But even the slightest graze sent shivers through his flesh. When her fingers entwined in his, he felt his muscles tense. He was careful of this, as he knew what it was awakening in him. Lust. And he was careful not to project his lust onto her.

Alice was a heaven sent, an angel delivered directly to him.

They walked under the moon, settling in a small clearing in the countryside of New York..

Alice skipped ahead of him, her arms out at her sides, as she danced across the grass.

Jasper watched her silently, basking in the comforting glow of his mobile sun. He took a deep breath, feeling every nerve cell in his body call out to Alice. He craved her soft touch, her skin brushing against his, her small hand clenched tightly in his own, but above everything else, he craved to feel her lips against his. He stifled the feeling the moment the thought entered his mind. The Southern gentlemen in him told him it was not proper to think of her in such a way. Much less because they had only known each other for such a short period of time. But suppressing this urge was becoming more and more difficult. Alice was slowly growing on him, and he in no way fought back.

Alice was so warm, so pure. She made him feel at ease in a way that no other mortal or immortal ever had. He had never felt such bliss in his time with Maria. It was a time when his heart dwelled in absolute darkness. Her love was a complete lie, a shell of what real love could be. Her love was manipulative and deceptive, disguising itself to fool him. How long he had been blinded by her, never knowing the light would shine some day and engulf him entirely. He knew he never cared for anyone like he did Alice. Not in his immortal life anyway.

He could not say if he could truly have experienced something like this as a human, as his memories of his past life were so blurry. But if he had, he knew it was so far different than what he was feeling now. He had self had never experienced love, but he had witnessed it before. With Peter and Charlotte, and with a handful of humans he'd observed. He felt the warmth enveloping them as they stared at their significant other. The feeling of longing, passion, lust, admiration all wrapped up in one. He could not rightly say if he knew he loved Alice, but he knew the feeling was strong, and growing stronger with each day that passed.

It became almost a gnawing feeling, chewing away at his self restraint whenever she was near him. It took everything in him not to take her into his arms and crush his lips to hers.

"Jasper". Alice said, jarring him from his thoughts. She had stopped in front of him, her eyes staring up at him questioningly. "Is something wrong? You are so quiet".

Concern and uncertainty flowing over him as she watched him. He shrugged, a light smile lighting his features. "No. I am fine. I am sorry I worried you". He whispered as she smiled brightly.

"You don't have to apologize". She whispered, hesitantly taking his hand. "Come on". She grinned, breaking into a sprint and dragging him behind her.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

They sped toward a small hilltop in the center of the clearing, Jasper's mind fading as he ran.

He knew nothing, saw nothing, smelt nothing but her. The little pixie ahead of him giggling lightly as her feet flew across the grass. He felt his hand tightening on hers, practically clinging to her. As if his grip loosened she would disappear, and he would be plunged back into darkness. He felt her fingers brush against his knuckles comfortingly, the gesture bringing a smile to his lips. She stopped suddenly, his body nearly colliding into her as his mind was so detached it didn't tell his feet to stop.

He watched her turn around, her lips pursed loosely as she looked up at him. Her eyes flickered toward the ground as her hands wrapped around his.

His body froze, completely still in anticipation of her soft touch.

She turned her head up toward him, her smile bright as her eyelashes fluttered. She suddenly disappeared from his line of sight dropping toward the ground.

Alice laned on the ground, her hand floating slowly from his as she sat down. Patting the earth softly, she grinned up at him.

**_You're the closest to heaven tha_****_t I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

Jasper hesitantly sat beside her, careful of the close proximity between them. He looked at her as she folded her arms on her knees, staring silently at the stars.

"I love the sky at night." She whispered, her eyes glimmering lightly. "It was the first thing I awoke to when I was created."I'll never forget how beautiful the sky looked then". Her head turned toward him, her eyes flickering at the ground. "A second later I had my first vision of you". She said sheepishly as she smiled.

Jasper smirked, leaning backward on his hands as his legs stretched out in front of him. "I'm just curious. What did you see then"? He muttered as she shrugged.

"I saw you sitting, similar to this. But we were on a cliff side, overlooking the ocean." She sighed, her eyes glossing over as she looked at the sky."The wind was blowing your hair, and your eyes were a rich gold. You smiled at me, and called me 'Alice". She tilted her head to the side. "And that was it. I didn't know who you were, or how you knew me.. Just that I wanted to find you". She smiled shyly as she turned her head.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

He sighed, his eyes turning away. "I remember when I was changed. I didn't see the night sky until the day had passed. Maria had taken me into the desert." he muttered darkly as Alice watched him silently. "The moon was shining on the dirt, sitting just above the mountains. Stars littered the sky, as far as one could see. It wasn't like this, with the lights of the city on the skyline. It was just a pure black, with glimmering stars covering every space of sky around the moon." He looked back at Alice, seeing her frown. He had been so wrapped up in his memories, he had not realized he had projected sadness onto her. The memories of Maria always invoked sadness, and now he was making Alice sad as well. "I am sorry". he whispered softly, his head tilting downward.

"It's alright". She said softly. She scooted closer to him, her small hand wrapping around his forearm. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes shutting.

Jasper sighed, his head shaking back and forth. "I shouldn't be projecting my emotions on you, I will get better at controlling them. I promise".

Alice opened her eyes, her yellow orbs turning up to him. "I don't want you to. It is what makes you unique. I won't let you change yourself for me". She muttered looking deeply into his eyes.

The feeling again arose in his stomach, gnawing and clawing trying to break the surface. It sent waves of energy into his arms, trying to force them to lift and wrap around her. It send a burst of energy to his head, trying to force it forward until their lips met. He forced the feeling into submission, remaining perfectly still as Alice's eyes turned toward the sky.

He felt her emotions leave him as she dove into one of her visions, and he suddenly felt vulnerable. Without her light and warmth he felt as if he'd fall back into the sea of darkness and despair. It felt as if the moment her emotions disappeared he would revert back into the blood thirsty beast he had been for so many decades. He squeezed her hand tightly, watching her vision readjust, her eyes turning toward him.

She smiled brightly, the warm feelings of love enveloping him once more. He breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"What did you see"? He whispered as she leaned into him.

"We're going to be meeting them very soon. Within a couple of months if everything goes according to plan." She squeaked, anticipation and excitement flooding them.

"The Cullens"? Jasper said, unable to suppress the excitement that Alice was projecting onto him.

"Yes." She said adjusting herself to sit in front of him. "They're in Maine right now, but they are going to head out west to meet with another family like them".

"Another group of vegetarians"? Jasper laughed as she beamed.

"Yes. The 'Denalis'. Right now they are north, Canada or Alaska, I'm not sure which. But Edward is not too thrilled, but he's going to be polite". She turned toward the sky.

"Our adoptive brother?" He said watching as she leaned back on the grass.

"Yes. One of the Denalis, Tanya is very fond of him. But he doesn't feel the same for her. So he's going to just be polite toward her".

Jasper leaned backward, his hands folding under his head as he looked at the sky. "I almost feel as if I know them already. But you know them far better than I".

Alice grinned, her head turning toward him. "Carlisle and Esme are just wonderful. Emmett is fun, you will like him a lot. I see you two sparing lot in the future. Rosalie is a little conceded, but has a good heart".

He nodded slowly, watching him lean closer to him.

"Jasper." She whispered, her mood suddenly saddening.

His eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't him that was making him sad was it? He was utterly blissful laying beside her. What could make her mood change so quickly? He watched her take a deep breath, her hands folding underneath her cheek as she stared at the grass.

"I know we haven't known each other long.." She muttered, her bright eyes glazing over with despair. "And I know you haven't any obligation to me but"..

Jasper paused, his breath locking in his lungs as he awaited her next words. He had never felt such strong desperation, and fear. He couldn't tell if it were his emotions or hers, because they were so intricately meshed. Every emotion that either of them had was shared by the other, it was impossible to seperate the two. Was it his own fear he was feeling? His own despeation? Or was it hers? It couldn't be hers. That was stupid to believe. He was a traveling companion to her, nothing more.

She looked back into his eyes, the invisible wire making itself known to him inside his chest. It pulled him toward her, keeping him locked to her the moment thier eyes met.

"I don't want to be away from you.. You are the only on I have ever known who has made me feel_.. Normal_.." Her emotions again plunged deeper into sadness, the wire tightening further on his heart. He wanted to comfort her, to bring back the light in her eyes.

He reached out to her, his fingers brushing carefully across her cheek. He released his breath, his eyes locking with hers. "I will be with you as long as you want me. I won't leave you.. I won't abandon you like the one who made you.. I will be with you always". He whispered. No words he had ever spoken had rang so true. He knew it in his heart. There was no deception, because decieving her would be deciving himself as well. He meant every word. He would be with her always. He needed her far more than she ever would know.

Alice smiled, her hand closing around his. "Thank you Jasper.." She muttered, her eyelashes brushing against his palm.

Jasper quivered as she leaned her face into his hand, her lips touching lightly against one of his scars. Jasper watched her eyes turn back toward him, the wire now solidifiying as if it were made of diamonds.

For hours they lay in silence, locked in each other's gaze. Neither speaking. As words did not need to be spoken. And the questions in their minds finally answered.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

They ran swiftly through Maine, right over the border into Canada. The entire way, they clung to each others hand. Alice held closely to the one who swore he'd never leave. Jasper clung to the light and warmth he so desperately needed. It was a perfect balance. Each of them needed the other as passionately as they needed blood.

They walked through the thick forest, Alice swinging their hands casually as she bounced on the balls of her feet. She took a deep breath, her eyes shutting smoothly as Jasper watched her silently. "Do you smell that"? She whispered, looking to him as he shook his head.

His senses were so muted when he was around her. All he knew was her scent, all he saw was her face, all he heard was her voice. It was very dangerous, as his senses were the only things that would warn him of an approaching threat. Yet it didn't matter, he didn't try to change anything. He took a deep breath, his eyes turning toward the sky. "A water fall". He muttered as Alice beamed.

She spun toward the East, running up a long trail with Jasper close at her side. She stopped suddenly, her eyes turning down toward the waterfall beyond her toes. She grinned widely, her hand releasing his as and falling onto the hem of her dress.

"What are you doing"? Jasper said, quickly averting his eyes as she peeled the dress over the top of her head. If vampires could blush he'd be as red as a cherry.

She giggled, lightly tossing the dress at his feet as she sprinted off the edge of the waterfall.

He reached out to her unconsciously, watching her fall weightlessly through the air toward the clear blue pond below. He sighed as she hit the water, a small splash barely disrupting the surface. He watched her head bob up, her short hair clinging to her neck as she grinned up at him.

"What about the Cullens? You had a vision that they were close". He called down to her as she rolled her eyes.

"They hit a detour. We've got time". She muttered kicking little droplets of water into the air. "Come on"! She grinned as Jasper smirked.

It was definitely tempting, but completely against the morals he was raised on. It wasn't proper to fraternize with a woman you weren't married to. Much less swim half naked in a pond with her, when your mind was so wrapped up in lusty fantasies about her. If he went down there with her, she'd surely sense his lust and get offended. Better he wait up here for her to finish like a gentleman.

But as much things his mind said, his hands obeyed her. His hands curled around the edge of his sweater, pulling it over his head and discarding it with her dress. His fingers glided over the buttons of his shirt, drawing each of them away smoothly, letting his bare chest glimmer in the sunlight. The shirt dropped off his shoulders, landing in a puddle of fabric at his feet. Kicking off his shoes, he stepped toward the edge of the water fall. A good twenty foot jump. Nothing that he wouldn't be able to manage.

Yet for some reason he felt himself showing off, taking a few cautious steps backward before sprinting off the edge and back flipping toward the water.

Alice giggled as he plunged into the water, a large wave washing over her.

He bounced to the surface, his blond hair shining in the sun as he smiled. He stood on a rock, the top part of his chest exposed over the surface. Admiration flowed from Alice as she raised her hands, gliding her fingers seductively through her hair.

Jasper caught himself, forcing his hands backward as they tried to grab her. He kicked back, pushing himself under the waterfall into the small space agaisnt the rock wall.

Alice followed, swimming swiftly toward him with a wide grin. She sat on a rock beside him, her knees hugged up to her chest as she watched him.

Jasper kept his eyes averted, focusing on the fish beneath the water inside of Alice's smooth skin. He breathed deeply, his eyes shutting as droplets of water slid down his face. He could feel Alice watching him, her emotions dwelling mostly in confusion and longing. He opened his eyes, looking at her curiously.

She smiled, her legs drifting away from her as she slid into the water.

Jasper watched her, his mouth hanging open slightly as she drifted in front of him. He smirked as she disappeared beneath the water, a tiny ripple forming where her head sunk under. He shook his head, diving into the cool water after her.

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_**

He followed her to the bottom of the pond, his eyes flicking over her small body as she swam. He reached out to her, her tiny hand coming toward him as she smiled. Her fingers slid in between his, resting comfortably on his knuckles as he held her hand. He jerked his hand backward, pulling her swiftly toward him.

Her arm wrapped around his neck, as her body brushed against him. She smiled warmly up at him, her fingers trailing into his hair.

Jasper's hand circled around her waist, holding her firmly to him as he kicked off the bottom.

Their heads bobbed to the surface, Jasper's first and then Alice's as she leaned against his shoulder. He looked down at her, his chin brushing lightly against her forehead. He watched her head turn up, her eyes glittering brightly beneath her lashes. He smiled, his fingers pressing into the small of her back, molding her against his chest.

Alice bit her lip, her eyes dancing across his face for a moment. Leaning forward, she pressed her chin into the nape of his neck, wrapping both arms around his shoulders.

Jasper leaned into her small shoulders, his eyes shutting tightly as his other hand found a place on her back.

**_  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _**


	5. Chapter 5

They traveled quickly on through Canada, the number of Cullen related visions increasing they grew closer to their destination. They reached Alberta a few days later, Alice jumping excitedly as they were "close''.

They walked along the road outside of Edmonton, the moon high in the sky. Jasper listened patiently as Alice described her latest vision.

"Edward was talking to you about your past. And Emmett joins in as well". She smiled as he tensed. "Don't worry, they won't prod. Not when Edward has his gift".

"Oh". Jasper mumbled. He had almost completely forgotten about Edward's gift. Alice had mentioned it in passing once, saying he could read people's thoughts. He would definitely have to make a mental note about keeping his thoughts simple and not too revealing. More so the thoughts about Alice.

These 'Cullens' may have been different from others of their kind, but they probably weren't above ridiculing. And if his thoughts were still as they were now, completely consumed with Alice, there'd be plenty of jokes made at his expense. Vampires were not beings whom craved intimacy. And this thoughts were always on Alice. Kissing Alice. Holding Alice. Laying with Alice. One thought was jumping up more and more in his mind. One brought on by the sliver of humanity left in him. Marriage.

He knew now he loved Alice. More than anything he loved her, needed her forever. And perhaps she needed him the same. But how would he know?

They had never discussed any sort of topics related to their 'relationship', so who was he to bring it up? If Alice were in love with him she would tell him. He would not bring it up till he knew for sure what she felt for him.

He tensed immediately as the sound of thundering feet echoed on the gravel, echoed in his ears. Pulling Alice, close to him, he spun to meet the source.

Two men sprinted up the road, one with shoulder length dark hair, another with wavy red hair.

Jasper growled as they stopped a few feet away, their eyes dancing hungrily over Alice. He crouched down, pressing Alice against his chest, his claws ready at his side.

The dark haired man looked at him casually as he straightened up, his hands tugging on his coat. "I see you've entered our territory." He muttered casually as Jasper's eyes narrowed.

"We were just leaving". Alice said softly, her hand curling around Jasper's belt.

"I think you misunderstood my friend". The red head said as he took a step forward. His black eyes flashed to Alice for a moment, before flicking to Jasper. "You've entered our territory. You cannot leave." He smirked. "Well.. He can leave. You stay".

Jasper hissed, his mouth pooling with venom as he hugged Alice tighter to him.

The dark haired vampire laughed, his head tilting toward the sky. "A little protective of your mate eh? Don't worry, we'll take good care of her".

"Run along then". The red head said loudly as Jasper growled.

"You touch her, I'll rip every part of you to shreds." Jasper hissed, pushing Alice protectively behind his back. "I've killed ones far stronger than you. You two are nothing". He barked, his eyes smoldering with unbridled rage.

The two exchanged a look, the red head looking sharply over Jasper's many scars. "You're out numbered. Just leave her". He said smoothly as Jasper growled deeply.

"Jaz". Alice whispered, placing her hand against his back. "Come on. They aren't worth it. The Cullens are in the next province." She traced her fingers down his spine, calming him for a moment. "We are so close".

Jasper nodded over his shoulder at her, his eyes remaining on the vampires.

"So what you say"? The dark haired one said, smirking deviously.

Jasper smirked, his hand closing around Alice's wrist. "Sure. You can have her if one: You kill me. And two: You can catch me". He muttered tugging her arms around his neck and disappearing into the forest.

Miles flew beneath him as he ran, Alice's arms clenched loosely around his neck. She was by no means afraid, but Jasper knew not to take any chances. He wouldn't lose the only thing good in his life. He would kill a hundred vampires just to keep her safe.

Mountains flashed by. Rivers. Towns.

Alice squeezed his shoulders, her head leaning against the back of his neck. "We're going to hit the Pacific if you don't slow down". She muttered into his ear, her lips grazing his skin.

He stopped instantly, snapping her off his shoulders and against his chest. He squeezed her against him, crushing her small frame against his chest. She raised her hands, resting them on his belt as she smiled softly.

"Thanks for protecting me Jaz. Though I knew they wouldn't be a threat to you". She smiled looking up at him. Her neck muscles flexed as she tried to push back against the iron bars that were his arms. She smiled as his head snapped up.

"Did you think I wouldn't? I told you I'd be with you, and I'm not going to let _scum_ like that speak such a way of you". He hissed, his eyes softening as he looked down at her.

"I know Jaz". She whispered, her hand gliding over his cheek. Smiling warmly, she met his eyes. "We're so close. Soon we will be _home."_

"You are my home Alice. Where ever you are is exactly where I need to be".

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_**

Alice smiled, her fingers weaving in between his as she started walking. "Welcome home Jasper". She grinned as he smiled down at her.

Draping his arm over her shoulder, he pulled her against his side.


	6. Chapter 6

They drew closer to the area where Alice said the Cullen's cottage was supposed to be.

It began to rain heavily, soaking their clothes fully till it stuck to their bodies like tissue. Alice grinned up at the sky, her hand releasing Jasper's as she stepped away.

She raised her hands out to her sides, her head tilting backward. She giggled as the rain pattered her cheeks, drops of water trailing down her neck and chest.

Jasper smiled at her, his hands sliding into his pockets. He watched her head snap up, her eyes flashing deviously.

"Catch me". She whispered. Her body twisted around, disappearing into the air as she ran.

Jasper sighed, his eyes glittering with new found excitement. Clenching his fists, he sprinted after her.

They ran through the trees, weaving back and forth across the path. Alice bounced into the trees, flitting across the branches before landing on the ground once more. Jasper rebounded off a boulder, flipping over the trail and landing a few feet from Alice.

"Tricks can only take you so far Jaz". She called over her shoulder as she laughed.

"You're one to talk". He smirked darting in front of her.

He ran backward, folding his arms casually behind his back as she watched her stick her tongue out.

She turned suddenly, sprinting toward the West.

"Oh no you don't"! he called, flying behind her, his hand outstretched toward her.

He caught her wrist, pulling her off her feet swiftly. They slid across the mud, Alice hitting the ground and Jasper falling heavily on top of her.

Alice laughed loudly, her short hair caked with mud. She raised her hand to her cheek, Jasper's finger reaching it first. He flicked away the crushed leaf, leaning over her to brush the folige from her hair.

Alice watched him, her eyes softening as he paused over her.

His eyes flickered over her face as he balanced himself over her. His arms rested on each side of her face as he breathed steadily, their chests rising and falling in unison.

**_When everything seems like the movies_**_**  
**_**_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_**

Jasper leaned down, his cheek brushing against hers as he breathed in her scent. He felt her tense beneath him, the muscles in her neck twitching as she tilted her head back. He turned his head, the tip of his nose grazing lightly across her skin as he closed his eyes. He breathed out, his lips pushing toward her skin as he turned his head. His forehead rubbed over hers, her lips grazing his skin as she tilted her head forward. His eyes snapped open, turning down to her as she looked up silently.

The two gazed at each other, silent messages exchanged in a simple look.

Alice leaned toward him, her bottom lip floating across the tip of his nose as her eyes danced over his face.

Jasper's hands snaked through the mud, clenching her shoulder and her waist.

Alice's hands glided up his arms, sending tremors through his body. Her fingers slid up his bare chest as her eyes remained locked with his.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

Jasper's eyes widened as he felt her emotions. Passion, happiness, contentment, longing... Love.. His mouth fell open as he took in a long breath. He blinked several times, not sure he had felt what he did. It was stronger than anything, rivaling his own love for her. Strong and certain, and directed only at him.

Alice watched him silently, her hands locking behind his neck.

Jasper closed his eyes, leaning carefully forward. He opened his mouth as he hovered over his neck, her sweet scent washing over his lips into his throat. Squeezing his lips together, he placed a light kiss on the vein in her neck.

He felt her body arch against him, her hips rising up and brushing against his. The movement made his bubbling lust surge. He turned his head, ignoring the sensation and placing more kisses on her neck. He traced them down her collar bone, stopping at the base of her neck to glance up at her.

Pure love and devotion flowed from her, happiness following as her smile emerged.

He tilted his head up, locking eyes with her.

Nothing mattered in that moment. His past. Maria. His scars. His dead heart. His loneliness. His longing. His frustration. His fears. His sorrow.. None of it mattered.

This is what he had searched for, in those long nights spent with Maria killing newborns, this is what his heart called for. His light, his love, his Alice. The missing piece of him he searched decades for.

She was here. In his arms, lips pursed and waiting. Love and devotion washing off of her in waves. Hope and anticipation filling his heart. The sun was in his arms, warming his cold skin. Melting away years of pain. Healing the wounds on his heart.

It didn't matter if they never found the Cullens. If they just laid here in this forest for a thousand millenniums, it would be alright. He had his Alice. With him, now and forever.

_**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

He stared down at her, his fingers lightly touching against her cheek.

This was it.. True, pure love. She had awoken it in him. She found him when he so desperately needed him. An angel, arriving to save a demon. It was so ironic.

He leaned forward, watching her eyes fall shut as her lips parted. He felt her breath wash over him, closing all of his senses off to everything but her. Jasper weaved his fingers into her hair, clenching tenderly beneath her head. He shut his eyes, pressing his lips firmly into hers.

Their lips moved in unison, every brush of her lips awakening passion and ecstasy from deep within him. Her hands clenched tightly to his neck, pulling him closer and tighter to her. If he could even imagine she wanted this as much as he did, it just didn't seem possible. No one in the world could have longed for this more than him. He pulled on her head, lifting her and himself into a sitting position. He squeezed her against him, keeping her lips forever against his.

Finally he parted, after what could have been hours but was merely minutes.

The lust did not subside after their kiss, only festered, craving more.

He cradled her against his chest, his head resting on the top of her head.

Her arms coiled around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist as she closed her eyes.

They sat for many moments, breathing in each other's scents as the forest fell silent.

A twig broke in the distance, Jasper's eyes snapping open. Alice remained still, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Don't worry.. It's just Emmett.. He's seen us". She whispered, placing a light kiss agaisnt his neck.

Jasper smiled, pulling Alice backward, looking deeply into her eyes. Brushing away the excess debris from her hair. He watched her grin, her hands resting comfortably on his belt. "Let us go meet our family then". He said with a smirk as she nodded quickly, kissing him lighty.

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

* * *

THE END... :)


End file.
